A different world?
by miyouimi
Summary: What happens when everyone finds themselves in a different world. One where every thing is up to date and modern...One without problems, that is until an evil group joins together and causes havoc. A BLEACHXNarutoXFMA Crossover. Parings inside.


**A/N: Sorry for any grammar mistakes…grammar is not one of my strong points..ehh…Anyway blah blah…Please don't flame..bah . ****  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH, Naruto or FMA. Sadly that is the truth…I do own the characters I made up (which will come later in the story .) and the plot though… 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Portals, Stupidity and Falling?   


It was just another normal day for Naruto Uzumaki. The usual waking up, getting dressed, eating ramen (A/N: Ramen for breakfast…-.-') and leaving to go meet up with his teammates at the usual spot. 

"Hey Sasuke! Hey Sakura!" he waved and put on his goofy smile. 

"Hey dobe…" Sasuke said quite coolly, which in fact pissed Naruto off to no end. 

"Hey teme.." he tried to comeback, but utterly failed. 

"Can't you guys just get along for once!?" A pink haired kunoichi said, slapping Naruto across the back of the head. 

"Ouch Sakura!!" Naruto whined and rubbed the back of his head.

Just then a 'poof' was heard and their sensei showed up. 

"Kakashi sensei you're late!!" Naruto and Sakura whined/screeched. 

"Yo…Well I got lost on the-" He didn't finish because of Sakura's rambling. 

"You LIAR!! You know that's a bunch of BS!!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke nodded and thought 'I agree for once…' Naruto stood there quizzically, or rather looking quite dumbfounded.

"BS??" He asked, tilting his head and squinting his eyes, obviously trying to figure out what this new term meant.

They all shot a glance at the innocent Naruto and sweat dropped.  
Kakashi slapped his hand to his forehead and didn't feel like answering Naruto's stupid questions today, Sasuke shook his head and went back to his thoughts (A/N: Whatever they are…revenge blah blah…) and Sakura was just plain fed up at Naruto.

Kakashi sighed "ok well today-" He was cut off.

The ground had started to shake and the confused ninja tried to hold on to something to keep them selves up A.K.A in Naruto's case Sakura was what held him up.

"Let go!!" Sakura tried to push him off, but the rumbling stopped.

The water in the small stream or river they were near had drained and there was a weird, glowing looking portal thing.

Curious, as yet stupid, Naruto went to check it out. Unfortunately it was still slippery and Naruto fell into half way when Sasuke caught his hand and tried to pull him out, but the weight was too much and they were both getting sucked in. Then Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled but instead of falling backwards, they fell straight into the portal. It disappeared and left a confused Kakashi.

"It seems my students have disappeared…hmmm," He got out his Icha-Icha paradise book and started to read. "I'll report this... right after I finish this chapter," He giggled like a fan girl as his eyes scanned the page. (A/N: So much for sensei -.-') 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

Ed and Winry made their way down the busy streets of town.

"You think a girl would want new clothes or shoes... but no it has to be a new tool of some sort," He complained and looked at his now empty wallet.

"Oh Ed, stop your short-tempered attitude," She giggled. 

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT!!" he shouted. 

"Ed it's just a saying… Besides it looks like you grew…a little," she sweat dropped. Ed sighed. 

"Have you been drinking your milk!" she scolded. 

"Who wants to drink that crap anyway, it's nasty!" he complained. 

Winry clutched her fist and made a pose 'I will get that stubborn idiot to drink his milk someday,' she thought and laughed to herself. Ed sweat dropped 

"Uhhh…Winry-" he was cut off by a piercing, shrieking noise. 

"Ed?" Winry asked.

Ed ran to the scene and Winry followed.

"Huh?" He saw a portal looking thing. "Alchemy? He went up to it and stared. "Strange..." he reached down to touch it and was instantly being dragged in. "Ehhh? Winry!" Winry dropped her newly bought tools and rushed to Ed's side. "It's pulling me in!!" he gasped 'This is impossible!!' he thought. Winry pulled on his arm but he was being sucked in further. "Winry! Hurry leave!!" he told her frantically. 

"I'm not going to leave you like this! What are you crazy!?" A sudden force pulled them and they were both sucked in... 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

Ichigo, waking up to a rather familiar, but annoying noise, sat up and shot a death glare around the room. 

"HEYYY!!! ICHIGO!!!" Kon jumped on Ichigo, only to find him self being picked up and squeezed. 

"Let go of me bastard!! Where's the respect and-and…"

All Ichigo heard was 'Blah.. Blah…Blah' so he opened his window and surely, but casually threw Kon out the window. The angry Kon got up and pointed an angry finger at Ichigo and rambled.

"Fine then! I'll just go pick up chicks!" he strutted off.

Ichigo couldn't quite put his finger on it but his spiritual senses seemed to be off today.  
"Huh," he looked around and shrugged. He went to lie back down but was bombarded by more annoying noises. It was Rukia..

"What do you want Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked at him strangely.

"What?!" he asked again. 

"Ichigo…Are you ok?" she asked kind of worried. 

"Yeah, why?" he said raising an eyebrow. 

"Then why can't you sense the simplest of hollows that's nearby?"

Ichigo was shocked for a moment. "T-there is?" 

"Yeah Ichigo…You sure you're all right?" she asked going over and

resting her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

Ichigo felt a blush coming on. He got up "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine…" 

"Good!" she smiled.

After they transformed to their Shinigami forms, they both headed for the hollow. Ichigo and Rukia defeated it with ease and cleansed it, but then a strange looking portal thing appeared when the hollow had disappeared. Ichigo looked at it with confusion.

"Huh? Rukia what is that?" he asked pointing at it. 

"Well if I knew I would have told you!" 

"Well how would I know that you didn't know?!" he retorted. 

"Well how would I know that you didn't know that I didn't know?!" she retorted back. 

"Well-" Ichigo began but then strange noises started to come from the portal. 

"Ichigo.." Rukia frowned. 

"Hollows?" Ichigo asked. 

"I-I don't think so.." 

"Then what?" He asked going over to it. 

"I wouldn't mess with it," Rukia started. 

"Well then how are we gonna know what it is?" He poked it and was suddenly pulled into it.

"Ichigo!!" Rukia ran over and went in after Ichigo. The portal then closed up.. 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**A/N: ****Well that's the end of chappie one!! . ****  
****Review please! ****  
**

Here are the future pairings:  
RukiaXIchigo   
EdXWinry   
As for the Naruto pairings...You will surely find out soon enough -wink-   
buhahahah -cough-


End file.
